


The Proposal

by Maisie_Namara



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Timeskip, auntie cheryl, but same universe, choni, happiness, proposal!, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisie_Namara/pseuds/Maisie_Namara
Summary: “Au revoir, ma cherie.” Cheryl kisses Toni on the cheek softly, waving her out the door.“Bye Cher, I love you.” Toni grins, grabbing her motorcycle helmet from Cheryl’s arms and kissing her soundly before running down the driveway to meet the boys, hardly breaking her stride as she jumps on her bike. Cheryl closes the door, smiling softly to herself. She immediately goes up the stairs, passing her and Toni’s bedroom, before arriving at the last room in the hall. Her drawing room. The one room no one would ever enter without her invitation.





	The Proposal

_“Au revoir, ma cherie.” _Cheryl kisses Toni on the cheek softly, waving her out the door.__  
“Bye Cher, I love you.” Toni grins, grabbing her motorcycle helmet from Cheryl’s arms and kissing her soundly before running down the driveway to meet the boys, hardly breaking her stride as she jumps on her bike. Cheryl closes the door, smiling softly to herself. She immediately goes up the stairs, passing her and Toni’s bedroom, before arriving at the last room in the hall. Her drawing room. The one room no one would ever enter without her invitation.  
She cracks the door open, slipping in quietly. Nana Rose is asleep, she shouldn’t wake her. At least, that’s what she tells herself. She closes the door behind her and tiptoes over to the bookshelves. She pulls out a book, and a panel is revealed in the shelf. Though she knows Toni wouldn’t go through her things without her permission, living with her mother has imprinted these concerns in her mind.  
The panel slides open to reveal a small box, and Cheryl grabs it, replacing the wood and book quickly, flipping open the case.  
Nana Rose Blossom’s ring. Cheryl had never flushed it, after all. She smiles softly, studying the gems.  
“It’s a beautiful ring, isn’t it, Cheryl dear?” Nana Rose’s creaking voice startles Cheryl, and her fingers tighten around the velvet box.  
“Nana! I’m sorry, I told you I-”  
“Oh, don’t worry about it. You’re giving it to someone you love, and that’s what it was meant for.”  
“How did you-”  
“I can see it.” Nana smiles softly. “Jason would be proud.” She clutches Cheryl’s hand.  
“You really think so, Nana?” Cheryl asks softly, eyes trained on the ring.  
“Of course. She makes you happy, and that’s all he wanted for you. He’d be very pleased if you gave it to your beloved, just as he was able to give it to his. As would I. I give you my blessing, not that you need it.”  
“Thank you, Nana.” Cheryl’s eyes water, and Nana Rose holds her hand tighter. “I have to go. I’m meeting Polly now, to ask her. It was important to her, too.”  
“Of course, dear. I’ll see you soon.” Nana Rose kisses Cheryl on the cheek.

____

Cheryl breathes heavily, toying with the soft box in her hands. Finally, she raises her hand and knocks, and the door flies open almost immediately.  
“Auntie Cheryl!” Juniper screeches, and hugs her leg tightly.  
“Hey, Junebug! How are you doing?” Cheryl leans down to hug her niece carefully. “Is your mom here?”  
“Yeah she’s in the kitchen.” Juniper shrugs.  
“Thank you Junie!” Cheryl slips past her and into the kitchen, finding a frazzled Polly.  
“Cheryl!” Polly jumps up. “Hey! How are you? I haven’t seen in you in a while. How’s Toni?” Cheryl grins.  
“I’m great. She’s great. We’re… great.”  
“I’m so happy to hear that! It’s been so crazy lately, with Juniper and Dagwood starting third grade and all, I haven’t had time to reach out. How about Nana Rose?”  
“Missing you, but doing well.”  
“I’m happy to hear that.”  
“I did actually have a question for you.” Polly looks at her, silently urging her on. “I was hoping to propose to Toni.” Polly’s face splits into a huge grin.  
“You totally should! I’ve been waiting years for this! But why are you asking me?”  
“I- I was hoping to get your permission to use this.” Cheryl offers the box, letting Polly open it.  
“Nana Rose’s ring. I thought your dad took it.”  
“I stole it back. Years ago. I’m sorry, I meant to tell you, but I hid it away, and-”  
“You don’t have to apologize. I give you my blessing. Jason would have, too.” Cheryl’s eyes water for the second time in the hour.  
“Thank you for everything, Polly, especially when I’ve been such a bitch to you.” She gives Polly a watery smile.  
“You were just having a hard time. Anyways, it was years ago. Forgotten, especially after all you’ve done for me and the twins.” Polly opens her arms, which Cheryl gladly falls into.  
“Thank you so much.” Cheryl murmurs.  
“Mommy, what does ‘bitch’ mean?” Dagwood’s voice interrupts. Cheryl starts.  
“Shi-shoot. I should go. I still have to ask one more person.” Cheryl pulls away, kissing Dagwood on the forehead as she leaves.  
“Really, Mommy, what does it mean?” She hears Dagwood’s voice asking again, before she closes the door. 

Thornhill looks nearly the same. The charred husk of an empty house, as she’d once described it. Perhaps not so empty after all, as new life seems to have taken place. Bird nests, weeds and flowers. As Cheryl makes her way through the unkempt graveyard she notes new flowers and other plants. She finally makes it to the tombstone.  
_Jason Blossom_  
2000-2017  
A loving son, brilliant student, and loyal friend who was taken too early __

___It was decided (by Penelope) that Cheryl would be disregarded in the text. If you were to read it without previously knowing he had a sister, the message would reveal nothing._  
She kneels down, placing flowers softly next to the marble, running her hands over the surface.  
“Oh, J.J., I miss you. I wonder sometimes, if you would approve of the life I have now. I think you would. You always just wanted me to be happy, and I’m with someone who makes me so happy. I told you about her, J.J. I told you about Toni. The pretty Serpent with pink hair. She’s still so beautiful, I’ve known her for nearly ten years, and she’s still so gorgeous, and she loves me, J.J. Remember when you told me I’d find someone? I said I never wanted to get married because I saw how miserable Mother and Daddy were and you said I’d find someone who it would seem impossible to not spend the rest of my life with them, and you were right. It’s Toni. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I want to ask her to marry me, but I… I need you to tell me it’s okay. I want to use Nana Rose’s ring, the one you gave to Polly.” Cheryl stops for a second, tears rolling down her face.  
“I don’t want to take it away from you, but I know you’d want me to use it, because you can’t use it now. And Polly already had it, and she said it was okay, but… I need to have you say it’s okay, Jason. I can’t do this without your blessing.”  
The wind rustles the trees softly, and it sounds like music, and something clicks in Cheryl. Suddenly she’s bawling, curled up, leaning on the tombstone.  
“Thank you. Thank you so much.” She whispers, because she knows it. She knows he just said yes.  
She’s been crying for who knows how long when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up and it’s Toni. Of course it’s Toni. Toni doesn’t say anything, simply sits down next to Cheryl, opening her arms. Cheryl falls into them, wrapping her own arms around Toni, and she can feel Toni pressing gentle kisses to her hair. They sit there with Jason, and Cheryl watches the sun set and the moon rise, and marvels at the fact that Toni will sit here for so long, saying nothing, just holding her while she sits above her brother’s grave.  
Finally, when a slight wind starts up and Cheryl starts shivering, Toni releases her hold, standing up.  
“C’mon Bombshell, let’s go home.” Cheryl accepts her hand and stands up, keeping their fingers laced.  
“Pop’s or order in?” Toni asks as they settle into Cheryl’s car. Cheryl just beams, because Toni won’t pry, and Toni won’t judge her.  
“Whatever you’d like, T.T. Whatever you’d like.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! It's looking like a three part story, I'll update as I can, though I'm typically pretty busy, so sorry for long breaks!


End file.
